Love Always, Clove
by purebloodtribute
Summary: A series of letters from Clove to you. You should feel special. Because aside from Cato, you're the only other person she trusts.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! So this is my very first fan fiction. I decided to write this because I was really inspired by all the written works that I've read here and on Tumblr, and because I really love Clato that I just had to put my feelings into writing.**

**And yes, you may notice that the way I wrote this chapter is similar to how 'The Perks of Being a Wallflower' was written. Why is that, you may ask? Well simply because I just finished re-reading the book and the style just sort of rubbed off on me.**

**Anyway, enjoy!  
**

* * *

May 19, 2970

Dear Friend,

The reason that I am writing to you right now is because I have heard from a couple of people that you are one who listens to anyone without judging them. I honestly thought that people like you are already extinct due to the kind of society we have, but I sure am glad that I was wrong. I know you well enough by now (no, I will not tell you how I came to know you), and in a couple of weeks, maybe even days, you'd be sure to know me inside-out. Right now, a person like you is just exactly what I need; someone who's willing to listen to the dirty details of Clove Rye's life.

However, shall you decide to just ignore my letters completely and not read them at all, you are free to do so I will never know considering how far away we are from each other. Nonetheless, this will not stop me from writing to you, so please, bear with me.

This morning was just like any other morning I've had here in District 2 since my mother died; it was quiet and empty what with my father being a Peacekeeper stationed all the way in District 4, so basically, I am all alone in our two-story house. It's the same routine every single day: get up, make and eat breakfast, and then eventually walk all the way to The Academy, the place where they train the future District 2 victors of the Hunger Games. The Academy isn't exactly legal. It is known all across Panem that training for the Hunger Games is highly prohibited. However, being the most favored district of the Capitol, they don't really give much thought to it even though we know that the authorities know exactly what is going on in our district.

Anyway, this morning as I walked out of the door and onto the porch on my way out, I noticed a familiar figure pacing a couple of meters from my house… Cato. My heart skipped a beat as I walked towards him, intrigued at his sudden appearance in my street. A few feet away from him, he abruptly looked up, a hint of surprise crossed his perfect features. His blue eyes met mine and he somehow ran his fingers through his dirty blond hair.

We stood there just staring at each other for a couple of awkward moments and I raised my eye brows and said, "Well, hi. Mind explaining what you're doing in front of my house?"

He shifted from foot to foot as he replied, "Hi. Err, I was wondering that.. well… uhm…" I'd have to be honest and say that it was highly amusing seeing Cato – the well-built, deadly, feared-by-everyone, emotionless, rock-hearted, cocky guy – struggle with his words and at keeping his usually fearsome and composed mask.

"Yeah…? Go on." I said, trying so hard to hide my amusement.

He sighed deeply and continued, "I was just wondering if we could walk together to the Academy today…" his eyes hopeful and yet somewhat nervous that I would turn down his offer.

"Sure. I don't see why not," I said with a smile. Cato sighed, obviously relieved and smiled back at me, something he rarely does at all. It was all I could do to not jump around and tell the whole world how happy I am to actually have Cato, _THE CATO_ (the only guy I've ever had a crush on), smile at me and actually walk with me to the Academy.

A little background on Cato. He's 15, just a year older than I am, which also means that he's a year ahead of me in the Academy. He lives a couple of streets away from me. His father is a Peacekeeper stationed in District 5, leaving him with his mother and 2 younger twin siblings who aren't old enough to walk yet: Esme and Seth.

The first time Cato and I met is a day that I would never forget. I was 11 and my mother had just died. I was out in our porch, staring at the note my dad had left telling me that I will be attending the Academy to train for the Games, and that he was sorry he couldn't accompany me there but have already arranged everything and all I have to do is show up. It wasn't like I needed anyone to accompany me anyway. I knew where the Academy was practically ever since I had the ability to think. My parents have always brought me there to watch the future tributes train and have put in my mind that someday, I too will be training in the Academy to be the best tribute District 2 will ever have and be crowned as Victor.

I crumpled the letter, ran upstairs to get my set of knives (my parents' gift to me for 11th birthday), and ran all the way to the Academy. Just as I was about to enter the doors, a tall blond boy stepped in front of me, making me collide with him.

"What the hell?" I shouted, pissed.

He chuckled, looking down at me with that smirk of his. "I believe you're in the wrong place, tiny. Baking classes are right across the street."

I was infuriated. How dare he call me tiny? I knew that I was somewhat small for my age but NO ONE has ever called me "tiny", and he sure as hell didn't have the right to be the one to call me that.

He saw my enraged expression and stalked away, laughing. I drew one of my knives and threw it at his direction, missing him by a couple of centimeters, and hit a wooden patch in front of him. I ran to him and attached myself to his back with one of my knives violently thrashing at his hair. He yelped, doing his best to get my enraged self off him. A couple of moments later the head Trainer, Lucius, appeared out of nowhere and furiously detached me from Cato, throwing me to the ground. So yes, I spent my first day at the Academy being punished (what was the punishment? I'd rather not say). And yes, Cato had to have his hair shaved (much to his dismay) due to the damage I have done.

As the weeks passed by, neither Cato nor I have said a single word to each other, both of us keeping to ourselves. We'd pass by each other in the hallways, giving each other death glares. And soon enough weeks turned into months and months into years. Death glares pointed at each other turned into hopeful glances and shy smiles. There were times when I'd catch him staring at me from across the Academy gym, then suddenly look away the moment our eyes met.

Training at the Academy was no easy thing. People were all hard on the job to be the greatest Tribute all of Panem has ever seen. Affection was rarely shown. Young, harmless kids grow up to be brutal, heartless killing machines. That's who we are. My growing liking for Cato, the guy who could kill with his bare hands even at a very young age, was a feeling I tried so hard to suppress. But our silent exchanges, the way his hard emotionless eyes softened every time they met mine or how I'm the only person he's only ever smiled at, have really made it hard for me to put my feelings at ease.

And now, there I was, walking the quiet streets of District 2 with the only guy I'm willing to let my guard down for. I was wearing my usual red tank top, black shorts, and white rubber shoes with my hair tied up in a tight ponytail. I somehow managed to keep my cool, emotionless face although inside, I was already hyperventilating solely because I was walking all alone with Cato. Yeah, I know I'm such a girl aren't I?

"So tell me… Why did you suddenly decide to walk with me to the Academy today?" I ask him, allowing myself to turn my body towards him as we walked.

"I don't really know, honestly. I guess, I just decided that it's about time to put my worries aside and do what I've always wanted to do…" he said giving me that perfect half-smile, taking one of my small hands in his big, calloused one.

"Cato Brode actually has worries?" I replied, teasing. He caught me off guard at his words and especially by his actions. HE ACTUALLY TOOK MY HAND AND HELD IT. (okay, I know I must sound pathetic right now and I don't sound quite as fearful as I claim to be. But please, this is a side of me that only you will ever know about. Yeah, you must feel so special right now.)

"Hey, I'm human too. Although most people think so otherwise."

I smile at this, remembering how almost everyone couldn't stand being in a 5-meter radius as him. Well, okay maybe I'm a bit exaggerating. But you get the picture? No one ever goes near him. Cato is the guy everyone fears. Not me though, I fear no one but fear itself. So I looked at him and said, "I know you are."

That was the first conversation I've ever had with Cato ever since the day we met. And in those few sentences, a confession about our true feelings for each other has been made, certain that our 'relationship' will finally have some progress.

We walked all the way to the Academy in silence, with him tracing tiny circles on my hand with his thumb. As we walked up the marble stairs of the respected place, people all around turned their heads towards us, obvious shock shown in their faces. Cato seemed quite amused though, tilting his head a bit higher with that that cocky grin spread across his face as he pulled me closer to him.

I couldn't have entered the Academy doors in a better way than I had this morning. The entire day, Cato and I did our training sessions together. Although that arrangement was highly unusual (what with the 2 of us always wanting to train alone) no one bothered asking us why and how things changed, not even Lucius.

Right after training, Cato walked me all the way to my house. Just as we approached my front door, he grabbed me by the waist and pulled me to him enclosing me in a tight embrace.

"Thank you for today, Tiny," he whispered, his lips on my hair.

I chuckled, "No problem. I had a good time."

He let me go after a few moments and put both my hands in his. "I'll see you at the same time again tomorrow?"

"You know where I'd be," I replied with a wink.

"Great," and with that, he gave me a peck on the cheek and ran all the way to his house. I watched him until he was completely out of sight, and went straight inside my house with the biggest smile ever placed on my face.

And up until now, as I put this letter to a close, I'm still wearing the smile he gave me.

I know what you're thinking: it all happened so fast. Well guess what, you're not the only one. I never expected today to turn out like this. But I'm glad it did.

Well, thanks for your time. I don't know for certain when my next letter to you will be or what the contents of it may hold. But rest assured that it will arrive with greater details and deeper happenings in my life. Besides, I wouldn't be writing to you if that weren't the case.

Love always,

Clove.

* * *

**How was it? Please review. This is the first time I ever wrote a story that isn't schoolwork so I would really love to know what you guys think no matter how bad it is. Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! Thank you all so so much for all the wonderful reviews and messages you left me here and on Tumblr :) 400+ hits in about 4 days! It's so much more than I ever expected. So again, thank you all so much for reading and leaving me kind words. And to the anon that asked me on Tumblr, yes my story is definitely AU.**

**Anyway, here's chapter 2! I really do hope that you guys would like this as much as the first chapter. To be honest, I kinda had a hard time writing this chapter. I had to make certain decisions and actually think about what I want the whole story to focus on. I might as well tell you guys beforehand that I won't be focusing too much on the Games since a lot of that has been done already.**

**Well, enjoy!**

* * *

June 2, 2970

Dear Friend,

It's been two weeks since the first time Cato and I started talking to each other. And I'd have to say that the past two weeks have been the best weeks of my life yet.

So many things happened and I've been so busy training that I only got the chance to write to you again now. Hmm… where do I even begin…

Let's start with the day that Cato and I got called to Lucius' office. We entered the room with a bunch of whole other people already inside. And they weren't just any people; most of them were the past victors and high officials of District 2. You could just imagine how confused I was. I looked at Cato, and I could tell that he felt the same way I did. Why did they ask to see me and Cato? What did they want from us?

"I saw you two training yesterday. And I'd have to say… We were quite impressed," a tall, dark-haired woman with sharp, cat-like teeth purred, her proud expression never leaving her face. Enobaria.

"Now, I know both of you are wondering why we brought you here," Lucius said, as he stood in front of us. Cato and I just stared at him, waiting for him to go on. "The Academy board saw great potential in both of you. Since none of you are eligible to compete in the volunteer competition since you aren't 18 yet… we have decided to give both of you a… special training."

"Special training?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"Yes, a special training. Starting tomorrow none of you will be training at the usual Academy gym. Both of you will be training at the Victor's Village gym. We want the two of you to be the best tributes the whole of Panem will ever encounter. Your names will be known to each and every living soul for a hundred years. Cato, for the 74th Hunger Games; and you our most precious knife thrower will be queen of the 3rd Quarter Quell," Enobaria declared, a little too dramatic for my taste. However, I can't deny the fact that I actually did like what she said. Clove, Queen of the 3rd Quarter Quell… I like that.

I'm not one who shows gratitude or appreciation for most people no matter what they have done for me, and Lucius knows that. So when I gave them a smile and said "Thank you," Lucius returned the smile and gave me an approving nod. I guess I already spoke for Cato and me since they dismissed us right after, reminding us to be at the Victor's Village at 6am. With that, they told us that we could have the day off. We didn't refuse and ran all the way out of the Academy doors, a smile etched on our faces.

"Well, that was something," Cato said matter-of-factly as we walked to my house, hand in hand.

"It really was. Say, what do you think they'd make us do in our 'special training' sessions?"

"Enobaria would probably teach us how to kill people with our teeth," he replied, as he brought my hand to his mouth and gently bit it.

"Hey!" I laughed, wiping his saliva off. "You're right, she'd most probably give us some tips on how to do that. I'm not sure if I'm excited for that though…"

He just laughed, obviously not wanting to talk about our special training anymore. We walked in silence for a few minutes until, "What do you wanna do today, Clove?"

I thought about what I really wanted to do and my thoughts suddenly drifted to all the antique stuff piled up in my house that I never got to explore. I told Cato about it and he agreed almost too eagerly.

After a few minutes we bounded up the stairs to my porch and headed inside the house. I dragged him up the stairs and into the room where all of my parents' antique stuff are stored. Our family's known for passing down special items to the next generation. Believe it or not, we have things in here that dated way back in the 20th century. That's how much our family took care of all the things that were passed on to us. It amazes me how all these things survived the rebellion, much more the darker days before that.

Cato was highly impressed and amazed at the things he saw in that room. However, what caught his attention most was the pile of DVDs all stacked neatly at one corner of the shelf. His eyes went wide the moment they made contact with them. It was quite weird, really; how the cold, emotionless Cato shows so much feelings and emotions to me now. Does this mean he's really comfortable with me already? Or is it because of the way he feels about me? I'm not really an expert when it comes to people, much less boys. Are you, though? If you are then I would really love to get some tips for you. Although that's quite impossible considering how these letters have no return address whatsoever, and I'm certain you have no idea where I live or where my district is even located.

Anyway, Cato immediately dropped my hand and rushed to the shelf that held the oh-so-old DVDs. I don't think anyone's ever used a DVD in a hundred years, literally.

"I can't believe you have these," he said, as he stared at them in awe.

"Neither did I." It's true. I haven't entered that room since my mom died. And when she was still alive, all we ever looked at were the photo albums. She showed me pictures of her when she was a kid, her mom when she was a kid, her grandfather when he was kid and so on. I don't know, but it seemed to give her a little bit of joy when she did that.

"May I?" Cato looked at me, asking for permission if he could take one of the DVDs off the shelf. I gave him a nod.

"I never knew you had a thing for old movies," I said, and gently poked his bicep.

"You don't know a lot of things about me, Clove. But yeah, I'm a sucker for old movies. I guess you could call them my guilty pleasure," he winked.

It's true. I knew very little about him. But I knew that wouldn't last for long. I looked at the DVD he was holding and saw the title: _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_. I saw the date, and my jaw dropped. The movie was released way back in 2001 – that was over 900 years ago. All I could think of was, _Wow what a great family I have._

I looked up at him and asked, "Would you wanna watch it?"

His face lit up and he said yes. We went downstairs to our den where our TV set and a whole load of other entertainment appliances were located. I tried to figure out where the DVD would fit. It took me about ten minutes, and finally, I was able to work the historic movie and the film began. I sat beside Cato and dimmed the lights. Although, it didn't seem to be enough for him; so he caught me by the waist and pulled my body onto him so I was practically sitting on his lap. At that moment, I was highly grateful that the lights were dim so he couldn't see how much I was blushing. I was beat red.

We cuddled through the whole movie; none of us said a single word all throughout. All I could hear was his steady heartbeat (yes, I was leaning on his chest, are you jealous? I kidd. But yes, I was leaning on his chest the whole time) and the movie. When the credits started rolling, we both let out a deep sigh. I looked up at him. His smile was so wide, his eyes were full of wonder. It was a sight to behold.

He looked at me. And all he could say was, "Well, that was one heck of a movie."

I smiled at him, "The best one I've seen, yet." And yes, I wasn't exaggerating. _Harry Potter_ was indeed the best movie I have ever seen in my entire life. Have you watched it already? Well if you haven't yet then I would gladly make a copy of it and send it to you along with my next letter. I swear, you won't regret it.

"Agreed. Would you wanna go up with me and get the 2nd movie? We have seven more to go and now would really be the most perfect time to watch since we got nothing else to do," he said, way too eager that I actually found it cute.

Well, I couldn't refuse. So we both bounded up the stairs and got the seven remaining _Harry Potter_ DVDs. He was so excited that I just had to laugh. "Ohhh big, bad Cato so amused with magic and kids. Not so scary after all, huh," I teased.

He gave a throaty laugh, "This is the side of me that only you will ever know about." Oops, well I guess I just told you. He would really kill me if he finds out that I'm telling you all these things. So just to be sure, I would appreciate it if you kept all these information to yourself. Besides, I trust you. Wouldn't wanna ruin that now would we?

Before went back to the den, Cato and I got as much junk food as we can from the kitchen. We pigged out and had a movie marathon. My idea of a perfect date. Well, not that it was an official date type of thing. We'll get there soon enough.

It was around 10pm when we got through with the 6th movie, _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_. We sat there in silence, his arm wrapped around me. And suddenly, the unthinkable happened. He leaned in to me, agonizingly slow, until our lips finally met. Okay so at this point you might think that we me made out on the sofa with him on top of me. Well, no, you're wrong. It was just a soft peck on the lips. And believe me, I wanted nothing more than that… as of now.

His lips felt so good though. It was amazingly soft; the feel of it sent sparks all throughout my body. It was electrifying. Hell, writing about it now and remembering how his lips felt against mine is turning my brain into a mush. It just felt _that_ good.

Right after that _magical_ moment, both of us stood up and headed for the main door deciding that we better get a good night's sleep for tomorrow's training. Although we really wanted to finish the last two movies of _Harry Potter_, we both agreed that we had to put the more important things in life first. And right now, training for the Games is our life.

I told him good night and gave him a kiss on the cheek. But just when I was about to close the door, the oh-so-mighty Cato went back, grabbed my wrist and pulled me against him. We just stood there; me leaning my head on his chest with my arms wrapped around him, and him caressing my back with one hand and stroking my hair with the other. We stayed like that for who knows how long, until he finally let go of me and said, "I guess I'll see you tomorrow. And again, thank you for today. I had a great time."

I would lie if I told you that I was already used to this side of Cato. But I wasn't. Inside, I was jumping and screaming with joy like the girl that I am. However all I did was smile and say, "Yeah, see ya. You're welcome; I had a great time too."

"I'll pick you up at 5:30?"

"Sure," and with that, he kissed me on the forehead and walked all the way home. Once he was completely out of sight, I went straight to my room and lay down on my bed. I couldn't sleep at all. I must have stayed up all night thinking about all the things that happened today. I thought about how much things have changed between me and Cato. And about how certain I am that my life would never be the same again. Now, I wouldn't feel so alone anymore what with Cato accompanying me all the time. And it just felt so good. So so good.

It's funny huh, how a deadly Career tribute that I am suddenly turns happy just because she has company. Most people think that I'm having the time of my life; that I don't need anything or anyone as long as I have my knives and I get to throw them at something… or someone. But they were wrong. I'm human too – a girl. A girl who has feelings and the need to be loved. Just because I don't show my emotions doesn't mean they aren't there. Ever since my mom passed away, I was all alone. No friend, a father who lives so far away, no shoulder to cry on, no one. It was just me and my thoughts. And at times, it drove me insane. The loneliness was just so overwhelming. But instead of drowning in my loneliness and being all emotional, I just spent all my time with my knives. I guess, that's why I'm really glad Cato and I are having some progress; he's making me realize that I'm not so alone after all.

Anyway, the days after that were pretty much all the same. Cato and I would walk together to the Victor's Village, they'd make us jog all around the village for 2 hours, teach us survival skills in the woods in the outskirts of District 2, agility training, and they taught us how to use every single weapon they could get their hands on with absolute precision. Every day they would keep us with them from 6am to 10pm – only giving us enough time to sleep and refuel for training. In short, Cato and I no longer have a life outside of training. I'm not really complaining though. As of today, I already know thirty different ways to kill someone with my knives. Yup, just a normal knowledge for a 14-year-old.

Well, it's time for me to go. Hopefully they'd let us go earlier the next couple of weeks. Cato and I are just itching to finish _Harry Potter_ already. Don't miss me too much, I'll write to you as soon as I can.

Love always,

Clove.

* * *

**Yeah, I'm really sorry but I just had to incorporate Harry Potter one way or another. I hope it turned out alright though. I was actually quite scared at how this chapter would turn out. And yes, I really don't wanna focus on the dark side of Cato and Clove. Somehow, I wanna focus more on who they are as people and not really on the Games itself.**

**So what do you guys think? Review please! And yes, I do accept constructive criticism. :) Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**First of all, I just wanna apologize for taking so long to update. Since school's about to start things have been quite crazy; so many errands to be done before summer officially ends so I haven't had much time to go on and write. I didn't want to produce a mediocre chapter so I decided to only write this one when all the craze was over. So, I'm really sorry to keep you guys waiting!**

**Second of all, I wanna thank everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter. Your kind words really keep me going! 1k+ hits! **

**I hope you enjoy this one! Two letters in one chapter, loves. Xx**

* * *

June 12, 2970

Dear Friend,

The past few days I have decided that it would be highly boring for you if I wrote you letters regarding a blow-by-blow update on my everyday life – which in my case, is practically very much the same every single day. Therefore, from now on, you will only receive my letters whenever an interesting thing happens in my life…

I really hope you don't mind though. Me treating you like some sort of diary, I mean. But I am Clove Rye, and I don't write diaries. Diaries aren't my thing. And my whole life I have done my best to stay clear of that "Dear Diary" path. I just find it really pointless – writing your whole life on a piece of notebook that will _never_ comprehend a thing that you write on it. But writing does work as a good therapy; it somehow clears my mind and relaxes me. So here I am writing to you instead of some stupid diary. And again, you _should_ feel special that I chose you of all people.

Can I ask you a question? Have you ever been on a date? Like a _real_ date when the guy asks you out and brings you some place special. Oh scratch that. I'm pretty sure a person like you's been asked out tons of times already, yeah? So I guess the proper question should be… Do you remember your first date with that one person who means so much to you? How did he ask you? Where did you go and what did you do? What did it feel like for you?

Sorry for all the questions. It's just that… Well, Cato sort of asked me out right after training today. Okay not sort of, he _did_ ask me out.

Okay now I know what you're thinking. We're Career tributes; we're supposed to be nothing but ruthless killing machines that do nothing but train, train, train. And believe me, we are. Once we get in the zone, there's no more turning back – that part in us that contains our humanity leaves – we don't stop until blood has been shed.

But hey, I'm a girl. Cato's a guy. We have our needs too that no bloodshed could ever satisfy. Even the most ruthless victors of District 2 also have _love_ and _lust_ in their system. Mostly only lust, but I'm sure love is ever present underneath it all.

Let me give you Enobaria and Lucius for example. What _most_ people don't know is that those two monsters actually have a secret _affair._ Crazy, right? Well, Cato and I couldn't believe it at first either. Every day in training, our two head mentors would always be avoiding each other; only speaking when extremely necessary. When you see them, you would _never_ ever suspect a thing. However one night, about a couple of days ago when Cato and I decided to stay a little longer in the Victor's Village Gym, we saw Enobaria and Lucius doing… it. I'm pretty sure you know what 'it' means, right? Well, they were very into it. It was extremely passionate and… loud. I doubt they know about us seeing them, or if they do, well they haven't talked to us about it so I guess that's just that. However, ever since that night, I swear I haven't looked at them the same way since then.

You know what? This has to be one of my greatest weaknesses: being unable to stay in one topic. I swear I keep sidetracking. I'm sorry if I'm giving you a hard time reading and understanding this letter. I shall try to focus on one thought from now on, I promise.

And if you haven't figured out yet what the main story of this letter is, well I guess I'd tell you now. Badum tss, drum roll please! It's about Cato asking me out just a few hours ago.

To be quite honest with you, I don't really know what made him do such a thing. I mean, the earlier part of the day was no different than the others we've had. We walked to training together just like we always do; we ran laps, listened as our mentors taught us about survival skills just like we always do; we carried on with weapon mastery and sparred just like we always do. See, nothing special. So that really leaves me wondering what brought him to do what he did.

Why today of all the other days? Why today among all the 364 other days he could've done it instead? Don't get me wrong though; I sure as hell am not complaining. I'm just plain wondering. I am after all a very curious little girl.

Well, a couple of hours ago, I came out of the gym and the most bizarre sight met my eyes: Cato was holding a flower.

I was bewildered, shocked. So many emotions were rushing through me all at the same time, but I decided to hide it all under an emotionless mask just like I always do. I reached him, and raised my eyebrows clearly asking what was up.

He was very uneasy. Almost like how he was the first time we walked together to the Academy, only this time – it's worse. He shifted from one foot to another, his eyes wouldn't meet mine; it was very unlike him.

A few awkward moments later, he took a deep breath and looked right into my eyes. He stretched out his hand holding the flower to me and said, "I saw this while you were inside. I thought, maybe you'd like it."

I took the pink, delicate flower from his outstreched hand and brought it up to my nose. It smelled so sweet and fresh, I couldn't help but smile. "Thank you. It's beautiful, I love it." And with that, I did the bold move of kissing him on the cheek. He flushed.

We were a few blocks away from my house, and he finally popped the question. "So… uhm, hey here's the thing… shit, I really don' know how to say this."

"Say wha-"

"Do you wanna go out with me tomorrow?" he asked, his words rushed.

I stopped dead in my tracks. I honestly have no idea what my face looked like at that moment, but it sure did make him panic.

"I mean uhm, you really don't have to if you don't want to. It's definitely your choice I was just-"

"Of course I want to go out with you, silly." I said, as I felt myself blush for the second time today.

The moment those words left my mouth, Cato's face completely brightened up and he took my hand in his. His perfect smile never left his face the whole way home. He looked even more handsome.

"Great! I'll pick you up at 4pm? Since we have no training tomorrow, it would be good for you to catch up on some sleep."

Ohh, yes. Tomorrow might as well be one of the few days wherein we'll be off from training. Tomorrow's the day before he reaping for the 71st Hunger Games and all the mentors and trainers will be off giving final advice and lectures to the assigned volunteers this year.

"Sure! I'll see you then," I said, returning the huge smile etched on his perfect face.

I honestly have no idea where he's planning to take me tomorrow. But wherever it is, I don't really think I give a damn. The important thing is that I'm with him, right?

Love always,

Clove.

* * *

June 13, 2970

Dear friend,

I don't even know how to begin describing this day. 'Perfect' is definitely an understatement. Yes, it most certainly is beyond perfect. It was just… wow.

Today, I woke up a whole lot earlier than I intended to. I got up at 8, with the thought of what may happen today in mind. I went downstairs and made myself a breakfast of pancakes and bacon and hot chocolate. After downing the whole thing, I went over to the couch and got lost in my thoughts. The most dominant thing in my mind at that moment was, _What the hell am I going to wear today?_ Typical girl problem huh. Ugh, what do girls even wear on dates? I wished so badly for my mother to be there. Nothing could have been better than to have your mom help you prepare for your first date, right?

At about 12:30, I went back up to my room and took a shower. Cato wasn't going to pick me up in about three and a half hours, but I was just too excited that I had to get ready already. I took a bath for more than 30 minutes; I used every shampoo and conditioner I could lay my hands on, soaped my entire body twice. I just had to look and smell my best today.

As I emerged from the shower, I wrapped myself in my silk bathrobe and headed straight towards my closet. I may not be the girly type, but I do own a truckload of clothes. Don't be surprised when I tell you that at least a third of them actually consist of skirts and dresses.

I guess you could already imagine what happened next. A dozen skirts, blouses, and dresses all scattered across the room as I fished for that one perfect outfit. After what seemed like forever, I finally got myself in a white sleeveless, flowy dress that cut off three inches above my knees. I went over to my shoe rack and got the perfect pair of ballet flats to go with the dress. With my outfit completed, I went over to my dresser and – surprise, surprise! – took out my make-up kit and my curling iron.

It was only around 3:00 when I finished putting on light make-up and got my hair curled. I spent about an hour just trying to listen to music. Although my mind wouldn't let me think about anything else but Cato. Cato, Cato, _Cato_…

Completely lost in thought, I suddenly jumped as I heard three knocks on the door. I rushed towards it and opened it hastily. Right before my eyes was the most handsome guy I have ever seen. Cato ditched his plain white tee and, basketball shorts and rubber shoes for a red polo shirt, khaki shorts and a pair of Vans; his hair all waxed up. I was too caught up taking him in that I don't notice the intensity of his gaze until, "Wow, Clove… you look extremely beautiful." He said as he affectionately put a large hand on the side of my face. Instinctively, I put a small hand right on top of his. We just stood like that, looking in each other's eyes for who knows how long until we both decided that we had to get going.

He took my hand in his and we both headed down the street. "Where are we going?" I asked, looking up at him.

"You'll see," he replied as he leaned down and planted a kiss on top of my head. I couldn't help but smile. Everything was just so… wonderful.

After about 20 minutes of walking along the quiet, breezy streets of District 2, we finally reached our destination. The scenery in front of me took me off guard. We were in a lush meadow full of flowers and butterflies dancing here and there. At the very middle of it laid a large picnic blanket, a few pillows, and of course, food.

"Wow… I-" I was completely speechless. I had no idea what to say as I stood there just taking all of it in.

Cato smiled as he led me to the middle of the clearing. He sat on the blanket and pulled me down beside him, putting an arm around my waist.

"Before anything else, I just wanted to give you this." He pulled out a polished white rock from his pocket and handed it to me. It took the shape of a heart and had an infinity sign engraved in the middle. "I found it while I was setting up this place. It's not much but… I was thinking that, maybe we could engrave our names on it and it would be a good gift to you on our first date."

I looked right into his blue eyes and said, "It's perfect. Thank you." I then kissed him lightly on the cheek and got the knife that I always kept with me. It was strapped high on my thigh, smaller than the others I normally use but just as deadly.

I then started engraving my name right above the infinity sign, my heart beating so hard against my chest. Right after I was done, I handed the rock and knife to Cato so he too could engrave his name on it.

Once he was done, he handed he rock to me and I looked at the finished product. My neatly written name above the infinity with his messy one right below it. My smile grew even wider. It was perfect just as it was.

The food he prepared was absolutely delicious. Homemade pizza, vegetable salad, all sorts of sandwiches, crab and corn soup, grapes, and chocolate-covered strawberries. Cato fed me until I couldn't eat no more. I even teased him at one point that I felt like a pig getting ready for slaughter. He didn't think it was funny at all.

Right after our hearty meal, we talked about anything and everything. I told him about my mother; what she was like, how she died, and what life has been like for me since then. By that point, silent tears were already streaming down my face. My mom has always been a sensitive topic for me and this was the first time I ever talked about it with someone. Cato just held on to me, pulling me closer to him that I was already in between his legs. He altered his position a bit so he could look at my face.

He gently wiped the tears from my eyes and said softly, "You don't have to worry anymore, Clove. I'm here now. I'm never going to leave you nor let anything bad happen to you."

With those words, he unknowingly healed the gaping hole that my mother's death left me with. It felt whole, well. It was as if there has never been a hole in the first place.

To top it all off, Cato leaned in and kissed me full on the mouth. His lips slowly parted and mine followed suit. He tasted like strawberries and masculinity; it was addicting. Our soft, gentle kiss slowly turned into a fiery, passionate one. Every nerve in my body was on fire; it was as if fireworks were lit up right inside me. It was pure bliss. I was so caught in the moment that my hand goes up to his head, entangling itself in his blond hair while my other arm wrapped around his neck, pulling myself closer to him. We just sat like that, wrapped in each other's arms making out for only God knows how long.

After what seemed like hours, we finally pulled away, gasping for air. Although, I know deep down that I would prefer his lips over oxygen any day. His forehead on mine, we just sat there panting. Then for some odd reason, he twisted my body so I was facing away from him. He pointed up to the sky and saw the most beautiful sunset I have ever seen in my entire life.

The sky was a mixture of blue, purple, white, red and pink with a blaze of orange. It was as if the angels were playing with paint and spilled all those colors on a canvass and came up with the most beautiful painting one could ever create. A gift from above.

I have never been happier in my life. I felt wondef- no.

I felt infinite.

Love always,

Clove.

* * *

**Well, thanks for reading! I hope you liked it :) Comments and reviews are very much appreciated Xx**


End file.
